Le début du reste de nos vies
by AliSten
Summary: Santana quitte San Francisco pour s'installer a Lima , las bas elle espere se faire des amis mais elle ne s'attend pas a etre la nouvelle victime des cheerleaders (Brittany,Rachel,Tina) et de l'ordre social de Mckingley Elle s'attend encore moins a tomber amoureuse de la fille la plus populaire de ce lycee : BSP


_Le début du reste de nos vies_

__Alors voila ça fait un moment que je lis toutes les fic concernant Santana ( ok je suis faaaan ) et je me suis lancée ! je n'ai pas de beta donc j'ai essayer de corriger les fautes mais dites le moi si c'est vraiment gênant . Cette fic sera longue je pense et comportera du lemon mais pas tout de suite . Je tiens a preciser qu'il y aura des personnages purement inventés et que même si il s'agit bien des personnages du glee club ils n'auront pas forcement les mêmes characteres donc ne vous inquiétez pas je vais faire une petite fiche pour chaque perso principal et pour le reste je vous laisse découvrir a travers le texte . Le permier chapitre est court je sais mais c'est une sorte de prologue , je voudrais savoir si l'idée vous plais :D et soyez indulgents pleaseeeee ;)

Bien sur Glee ne m'appartient pas enfin pas encore ! :D

* * *

_Santana : Même physique , vient d'emménager a Lima , n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'ami , ne veux être pas cheerleader , elle est toujours aussi garce mais n'aime pas les "populaires" elle se fond dans la masse et porte toujours des converses blanches _

_Brittany : Même physique , toujours aussi gentille , cheerleader , la fille la plus populaire du lycée , tous les garçons la désirent , malgré sa gentille ne reste pas avec les loosers , a rejoint les cheerleaders que pour la danse _

_Quinn : Même physique , légèrement plus ronde , vient d'emménager aussi et ne connaît personne , très sure d'elle elle deviendra pourtant une looseuse , elle rêve de devenir cheerleader _

_Rachel : Même physique , co-capitaine des cheerios , prête a tout pour la gloire et la popularité , c'est la plus grande comère du lycée , meilleur amie de Britt _

_Tina : Pas gothique , cheerleader aussi , très timide , meilleur amie Brittany et Rachel , est populaire seulement parcequ'elle les connait depuis son enfance _

_Sharon : N'est pas cheerleader, petite pas tres jolie et brune , reste populaire et intouchable car c'est une "rebelle" , elle fume des joint et personne de dit rien car elle est tres proche de Rachel , Britt et Tina , son père est aussi le gouverneur _

_Puck : Toujours le meme , sauf qu'il ne fait pas parti des footballeurs , c'est un Dom Juan _

_Sam : Même physique , n'est pas footballeur , n'est pas populaire , guitariste _

_Keram : Grand , noir et musulman , meilleur ami de Sam il est bassiste et est consideré comme un looseur a cause de sa religion _

_Il y aura aussi Finn et d'autre mais ils seront au second plan _

_Donc comme vous l'aviez bien compris l'ordre social de Mckingley est inversé et Santana et Quinn sont considèraient comme des looseurs _

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Le réveil sonne 6h30 et pour la première fois depuis des années c'est avec crainte que je me lève .

Ça fait exactement une semaine que nous avions déménager, mes parents et moi , nous avons dut quitter San Francisco pour « raisons professionnelles et blablabla » je sais surtout que c'est parce que ma mère a découvert la liaison de mon père et qu'elle a décider de fermer l'œil, a condition qu'on s'éloigne le plus possible de «Samia» Donc me voilà là ,dans le bled de mes grands-parents et là où ma mère a grandit : Lima, le coin le plus paumé des État-Unis ! Mais à vrai dire ça me dérange pas d'avoir quitter SF, c'est pas comme si j'étais la plus appréciée du collège , non j'ai toujours était un peu différente et rester a longueurs de temps avec ses filles et fils a papa dans une école huppée de SF commençait sérieusement a me fatiguer . Mais aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée et j'ai pas spécialement envie de jouer le gentille nouvelle , victime idéale des bandes d'abrutis qui peuvent «germer» ici . Je dois faire un effort , juste un . Sortir du lit , avant de me rendormir et me cacher sous les couvertures jusqu'à ma majorité .

Après un effort titanesque, je me retrouve devant la porte d'entrée a essayer de comprendre pourquoi j'ai méritée ça , quand ma mère s'approche et me murmure ,

« Allez mon coeur ça va aller , tu vas te plaire ici , tout comme moi a ton age »

« Tu te plaisais tellement qu'a 18 ans t'as décidée de t'enfuir a l'autre bout du pays , n'est-ce-pas maman ? » repondis-je avec sarcasme

« Ceci est une autre histoire ! » s'offusqua-t-elle « Dépêche-toi tu vas être en retard et souris Santana , tu es tellement plus jolie quand tu souris ! » soupira-t-elle .

Alors que j'attrape mon sac , je lui claque une bise sur la joue et me met a courir _il manquerait plus que je sois en retard … _

« Et oublie pas mi hija , aujourd'hui est le premier jour du reste de ta vie » crie ma mère sur le perron de la maison .

Alors que ses derniers mots résonnent encore dans ma tête, j'aperçois les grille du lycée au bout de la rue

_Voyons ce que me réserve ce premier jour …_


End file.
